


Point, Counterpoint

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gan's death, Vila finds comfort in an unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point, Counterpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Van Donovan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Van+Donovan).



> I would like to thank my lovely betas for making sure this story made sense.

Vila sat in the dark room, cradling a bottle of adrenaline and soma to his aching chest. His mum had told him, oh, yes, she'd told him.

"Vila-lad" she'd said, "If you're going to be in the profession, you gotta have no connections, no partners, no nothing. They only bring you down, Vila-lad. They only get you killed." And she'd known, she'd been the best cat burglar the Delta levels had ever seen until she got pregnant and gave it up to raise him.

His mum had taught Vila everything he knew.

Maybe if he had listened to her, Gan's death wouldn't have hurt so much. Wouldn't still hurt like a hole in the heart. Not even the adrenaline and soma helped.

The door to his room slid open and he thought, 'If it's Blake again, I'll throw this bottle at his head, I'll…' But it was only Avon and he relaxed. "What do you want?"

Avon held up a bottle of dark Xebian whisky. "I thought you might need something stronger."

Suddenly, Vila was angry. "You didn't even like Gan! You thought he was an idiot!"

He sighed and walked into the room, kicking aside dirty clothes with disgust. "Vila, I think everyone is an idiot. Do you have any *clean* glasses in the room?"

"You don't think I'm an idiot!"

"I think you're the second biggest idiot on this ship. Ah!" In triumph, he held up two clean glasses and Vila couldn't help but smile. He poured them both generous amounts of the whisky and sat down.

Vila stared down at the whisky and swirled it around. He could feel Avon staring at him, waiting for something. He brought the glass to his mouth, but the very smell of it turned his stomach, and he set it down. "I'm not thirsty."

Avon didn't look surprised. He set down his own glass and got to his feet. "Get up."

"What?" Vila stared up at him, blinking. What was Avon going to do, toss him out of his own room?

He rolled his eyes and hauled him up by the front of his shirt; Avon was stronger than he looked. "I was wrong; you are the biggest idiot on this ship."

Then Avon kissed him. Oh. Oh! He kissed back and was even more surprised. The bastard had a supply of chocolate. He was holding out on them. He promised to find that box and steal a few. He would probably be doing Avon a favor, keep him from getting fat.

Avon sighed and pulled away. "Vila? Focus on the task at hand."

"I am!" The lie came easily to him. It was the first lesson his mum taught him.

"I suppose I'll have to make you focus." Avon turned them and shoved, smiling as Vila flailed and yelped, falling onto his back on the bed. "Don't move."

"What if I do?" He didn't know what game Avon was playing, but maybe if he got him talking, he'd let something out.

Avon raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Vila knew he thought he was being charming. "I'll tie you to the bed."

Vila didn't know whether to run away or pull Avon onto the bed with him. For the first time ever, his instincts and his body were having an all out war.

That was enough time for Avon to get his kit off and straddle Vila's body. "You look even more confused than usual."

That was because he felt more confused than usual, but with Avon's hands rubbing against the bulge of his crotch, it was hard to think much less talk. He managed to croak out a 'why' before the only sound he could even think about making was a moan.

Avon laughed. It wasn't a very nice laugh, but it didn't seem to be directed at Vila. "Why not?"

Yes, Vila thought, why not? Why shouldn't he have this, if even for a little while? He deserved a little pleasure after losing his best friend. He reached up and ran his hands over Avon's chest, making him moan, making him move his hips. It felt good. He felt powerful.

The ache in his chest eased just a little.

"What do you want, Vila?" Avon ran his fingers along the zip of his trousers. "Do you want to fuck me?"

He did, oh, he did. And Avon knew it too. But who knew when this would happen again? "Yes, but suck me first."

"Of course." Avon quickly undid Vila's trousers and pulled out his cock. He hummed softly when he saw it and ran his thumb over the head, making Vila hiss and jerk his hips.

"Come on, Avon!" The man was trying to kill him, that had to be the reason for this.

"Patience, patience," Avon said and got into a better position so that he wouldn't put his back out trying to suck cock. Then he gently blew on the head.

Vila closed his eyes, biting back a moan. If he watched, he might end up coming all over Avon's face. Wouldn't Avon just love that? Vila'd never hear the end of it. Next came Avon's tongue, moving along his cock, first here, then there, then someplace else entirely. Vila tried to figure out a pattern, but either there wasn't any or he was too distracted.

Then, then Avon's swallowed the head of his cock. Vila cried out and reached down to grab fistfuls of Avon's hair. He had to bite his lip, bite it hard enough to draw blood to keep from coming. He was going to fuck Avon if it was the last thing he ever did. It was hard, it was the hardest thing he ever did, but thankfully Avon didn't suck him for very long.

"I want you to fuck me, Vila." Avon's voice was thick and he was panting.

Vila had to see what he looked like, so he opened his eyes. He wasn't at all disappointed: Avon's face was flushed and his mouth was red and swollen. "Yeah, yeah, let's fuck. I have some lube in the bathroom."

"I took care of it. Hold your cock steady." He straddled Vila's hips and slowly lowered himself onto it.

"Fuck!" Oh, fuck, he had taken care of it. Avon was hot and tight and so very slick. For a moment, Vila let his imagination run with the idea of Avon finger-fucking himself with lubed fingers. That was probably a bad idea, because his control broke; Avon was going to ream him for it later, so he might as well get his in first.

He grabbed Avon's hips and pulled him down all the way. He got a cold, dark satisfaction out of hearing him cry out. He urged Avon to move with him, to meet his thrusts, to ride him as hard as he was being ridden. There'd be bruises for the both of them, but Vila didn't care.

Avon sure didn't, not the way he was moaning. "Harder, Vila, faster, Vila, yes, Vila!"

Well, this was one time he was happy to go along with Avon's orders. He only wished he could do this all night, the pleasure drove away the pain and the loneliness and the fear. Watching Avon bounce on him, his cock jerking with each movement of his hips, gave him something else to think about.

And then Avon came, spurting all over Vila's belly and chest, his body clamping onto the cock inside of him. All Vila could think was that he could get used to this, then he wasn't thinking at all, just making these sounds, just coming inside of Avon, then slumping back on the bed, feeling exhausted and content.

He wanted to sleep, had had a feeling that Avon would probably want to talk. He never understood that about Alphas; the time for talking was before, not after.

Avon climbed off him, then off the bed. He came back moments later. "Here, drink this."

Vila took the whisky and rested the glass on his chest. Avon sat next to him and he could hear him take sips. He was just drifting off when Avon decided to start talking.

"The planet Coralonius III is about thirty thousand spacials from our current location. It is rumored that they have the biggest uncut diamond in the known galaxy on display in one of their museums."

He had to fight to keep from laughing; he should have known. Well, if he was being honest with himself, he had known. "What about Blake?"

Avon gave him a charming smile. "Oh, I think our Fearless Leader will be preoccupied for awhile."

His mum was right, oh, she was right, but it was too late for him, had been too late since he first stole Blake's wallet. The only thing he could do now was have as much fun as he could before he died.


End file.
